Underwater Mission
Underwater Mission is the closing song for season five. Lyrics |-|English= If you listen to your heart You'll hear a tender voice The sea is calling you You know I hear it too So sail away with me It's a new journey All the creatures of the sea Once lived in harmony Now it's just a memory But one day they will be free We gotta find a key To bring back the magic We are the magic Winx You're one of us Let's dive together In the Infinite Ocean We're gonna be as one In this underwater mission We are the magic Winx You're one of us We share the universe We have a connection Let's fight together It's an underwater mission All the creatures of the sea Once lived in harmony One day they will be free (One day they will be free) It's up to all of us Let's use our inner power To bring back the magic We are the magic Winx You're one of us Let's dive together In the Infinite Ocean We're gonna be as one In this underwater mission We are the magic Winx You're one of us We share the universe We have a connection Let's fight together It's an underwater mission When you need a guiding light Just look inside your heart And you will see a pearl Then you'll know what you worth It's full of treasures Deep down the ocean |-|Italian= C'è una voce dentro me E come una mare che Mi chiamo verso se E racconta storie Segreti e favole Novvia avventure E il grande cielo blu Un mondo di armonia Che adesso non c'é più Ma nell'oscurita La luce splende già Apri il tuo cuore E una missione Winx In fondo al blu E fino su nel cielo combatteremo Difendi insieme a noi la magia e l'Oceano Infinito E una missione Winx Non arrenderti E scoprirai il tesoro, potere nascosto Insieme salveremo ancora interio universo C'é un grande oceano blu Un regnoo di armonia Adesso tu lo sai Che c'é un tesoro in te Farlo risplendere Apri il tuo cuore E una missione Winx In fondo al blu E fino su nel cielo combatteremo Difendi insieme a noi la magia e l'Oceano Infinito E una missione Winx Non arrenderti E scoprirai il tesoro, potere nascosto Insieme salveremo ancora interio universo E il grande oceano blu Un mondo di armonia Ora in pericolo Ma nell'oscurita La luce splendera Segui il tuo cuore Trivia *This song is the second closing song to be the closing song of only one season. **The first one is If You're a Winx of the third season. **The third one is Living the Magic of the sixth season. **The fourth and to date last one is The Magic World of Winx of the seventh season. *This song was also heard in Winx Bloomix Quest. *This song is the second Nickelodeon closing song to be heard of the Winx Club series. **The first one is Superheroes of the four special episodes and seasons three and four. **The third and to date last one is Living the Magic of the sixth season. *This song is the second closing song to not have the word "Winx" in the title. **The first closing song is Superheroes. **The third and to date last closing song is Living the Magic. *A part of this song was heard in a Winx Club Gift Video - Halloween: enchanted or fairy party? released on the Winx Club YouTube Channel. *Its instrumental was heard in a special video called Christmas 2012 - Magic Winx released on the Official Winx Club YouTube Channel. Video English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 5 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Theme Songs Category:Winx Club Musical Show Category:Winx Club Musical Show Songs Category:Games Songs Category:Winx Bloomix Quest